


Germany's Goodbye

by Anime_And_Books_Nerd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_And_Books_Nerd/pseuds/Anime_And_Books_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Germany thinking after he saves Italy from dieing? WARNING: Character Death, some magic (just for fun), human names used. (Made it so Germany has a human body, but still disappears like a regular nation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Germany's Goodbye

Goodbye Italy

Italy was walking down the street one day. He had just gone grocery shopping and was heading home. He hadn't talked to Germany in a long time because of something that happened between them. He stopped at stop light and waited for the light to turn green to cross the street. When it finally did he crossed, but there was a driver not watching where he was going and about to crash into italy until-

"ITALY!" Germany yelled as he pushed Italy out of the cars way. Italy sat up dazed.

'What happened?' He looked at where the car almost crashed into him and saw Germany, bruised and bloody. He ran up to him panicked.

"DOITSU!" He tried to wake him up, but Germany wouldn't wake up.

"Come on Luddy. Don't do this to me." He cried. The paramedics came and took him away.

-At the Hospital-

Germany was taken in to the emergency room to get checked out. It had been 5 hours since he was token in. Italy had called Prussia, Romano, and Spain. He told them all about what happened. Prussia took the news the hardest for Germany was his brother. When the doctor came out he said that Germany wanted to see Feliciano, Italy went in.

-In the room-

Italy had gone in and what he saw devastated him. Germany had tubes all around him giving him oxygen, checking his heart, etc. It broke Italy's heart to see the once strong nation in a weak state.

"Italy?" Germany asked weakly.

"I'm here, Luddy." Italy stated as he went over to Germany's side and took his hand. Germany looked over to Italy and gave a weak smile.

"I'm glad you're ok." Italy had tears forming in his eyes and gently gripped his hand.

"Why did you save? You shouldn't have done that." Italy stated crying.

"I couldn't let my liebe die now can I?"

"Even after all I've done to you?"

"I have done worst to you. I saved you because Ich Liebe Dich, Feliciano."

"Te amo Ludwig." Italy gave Germany a kiss.

"Thank you Italy. Even if its a lie." Italy was dumbfounded. 'He thinks I'm lying!?" Before Italy can answer Germany continued.

"It would be better if I die. You can finally forget about this mean man hurting you. You can move on and love someone better, worthier of you. You could be happy. All you have to do is forget." Germany say all of this, unwavering with a genuine smile.

Italy tightened his hold on Germany's hand. "I can't just forget Ludwig. I love you. How am I supposed to forget the love of my life. How!?" Italy was hysterical at this point. 'How can he just say to forget about him!?'

Germany put his hand up to Italy's forehead. "I'll help you." A green light came from his palm and Italy started getting sleepy. "When you awake, you'll forget everything about me. All memories of me will seem like a dream. This is for the best my liebe."

'No. I don't want to forget. Please Ludwig stop!'

"Ich liebe dich, my one and only love." Germany whispered softly to Italy. Italy fell asleep and Germany stroked his head. 'This is for the best. You'll be happier.' Germany smiled sadly.


End file.
